


Match Making Miracles

by x_spiritedaway_x



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: A physical fight, Akashi acts a little yandere-ish, Ballroom Dancing, Fluff, Heart to heart chats at night, I hope this is funny, Jealousy - lots of it, M/M, People have reported cavities from the tooth rotting sweetness, Sleepovers, Smooth move, So much lying, Stealing supplies to help with their investigation?, Teikou Era, Texting a hell load tbh, The GoM are dorky as hell, They literally spy on Akashi and Kuroko oh gosh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_spiritedaway_x/pseuds/x_spiritedaway_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Generation of Miracles try to get Akashi and Kuroko to get together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare yourselves for major fluff! :) <3 Enjoy~!

It's so fucking obvious.

The way they talk to each other, walk together, hang out, blush, compliment the other -- everything screams 'I love you!'. That's why, when Kise had asked Kuroko if he and Akashi were dating and Kuroko said no, Kise made it his duty to ensure that they'd get together at some point before the end of their third year at Teiko.

A task like this would be extremely hard on his own since he doesn't know much about their personal interests. That's why he'd asked the Generation of Miracles -- excluding Akashi and Kuroko, of course -- to help him put his plan into action.

"Aominecchi! Remember, we're meeting in the cafe after school today!" Kise yells as he runs down the corridor, blonde hair bouncing, obviously late for class.

During class, Kise hardly pays attention, -- luckily he sits at the back of class, out of sight from his teacher -- instead, on a scrap piece of paper, he's scribbling down ideas on how he and the rest of the Generation of Miracles can get their two teammates to date.

* * *

Kise is there earlier than anyone -- even Midorima, who prides himself in his lack of tardiness. He's tapping a mechanical pencil against his chin impatiently as he waits for his friends to arrive. He reads over the list he'd made in class to pass the time. It's rather vague, he thinks, but he didn't have the leisure to thoroughly plan out each idea -- there's a limit to what you can do in an hour long period.

"Oi, Kise." Aomine says, snapping his fingers in front of Kise's face as he sits down.

"Aominecchi! You're on time for once!" Kise giggles.

Aomine rolls his eyes, "Watch it."

Soon after, Murasakibara, Midorima and Momoi file into the cafe and take a seat at Kise's table. Kise greets them all with a wide grin and slides his paper into the middle of the round table.

"I'm sure you're all aware that Akashicchi's and Kurokocchi's relationship is evidently more than platonic." Kise starts, trying to sound as professional as possible.

"Well, yes. It doesn't take a detective to figure that out." Aomine snorts and the rest of them signal some form of agreement.

"So, I propose we --"

"Stop with the fake professionalism, Kise." Momoi says.

Kise glares at her, narrowing his golden, yellow eyes so much, they look as if they're closed, "Basically, we need to get them together before the end of this year or else they'll go to high school and practically never see each other again, therefore, we have to act fast to make sure that they start dating as soon as possible!"

The remainder of the Generation of Miracles look confused as they try to process Kise's incredibly speedy words.

"How do you suggest we do this?" Aomine asks and Kise's face lights up with a grin.

"Ah, that's the fun part~!" Kise says and motions towards the paper. "I made a list of possible ways we could set them up."

Momoi picks it up and scans through it, "This is rather vague, don't you think?"

Kise gives a sheepish laugh, "Well, I only had an hour..."

"I could get more done in an hour!" Momoi protests.

"Okay, fine, fine, I may have dozed off a few times but that's only because Biology is so boring -- I mean, do I really want to know how plants reproduce?" Kise says defensively. "Anyway, we're being side tracked here. We need to get Akashicchi and Kurokocchi together!"

"Why?" Murasakibara asks, chewing a handful of crisps.

Kise sighs, exasperatedly, "Because if we don't, they'll never figure out their real feelings for each other!"

Midorima rolls his eyes, "What if they're just really good friends?"

Kise laughs so loudly that one of the waitresses threatens to kick them out if they don't be quiet. Kise apologizes quickly and lowers his voice significantly, "Do you really think that good friends would act like that around each other? I mean, Akashicchi always goes to Kurokocchi's house and I'm pretty sure they've done some... naughty... things behind our backs!"

"Are you for real?" Aomine asks, flicking through the menu before standing up and walking over to the counter to order a latte.

"Anyway, for our first plan, I think we should injure Akashicchi -- a minor wound, of course -- and watch Kurokocchi bring out his protective side!" Kise trills with confidence.

"Wouldn't it be more sensible to injure Kuroko?" suggests Momoi.

"I couldn't bare to see Kurokocchi hurt -- he's my best friend after all." Kise says melodramatically.

Aomine, from the counter, lets out an obscenely loud guffaw that gets the entire group kicked out. Midorima groans, Momoi scolds Aomine and Murasakibara couldn't care less. Kise is pretty pissed off too.

"Honestly, Dai-chan!" Momoi reprimands. "You couldn't keep your voice down could you?!"

Aomine just guffaws even more, "That's because Kise here made such a stupid comment. Akashi is Kuroko's best friend, not you!"

Kise sticks his tongue out at Aomine and sighs, "Well, I guess we've decided then. We injure Akashicchi --"

"Kuroko." Midorima interrupts.

"Kurokocchi." Kise corrects himself reluctantly under the hard gaze of Midorima. "And watch Akashicchi bring out his protective side. How about it?"

"I guess I have no choice." Midorima shrugs. "Considering I helped you with a few details, I'm probably expected to help now."

"Eh. No harm in trying." Momoi says.

Murasakibara groans and Aomine slaps Kise on the back with a 'I'm in!'.

* * *

In the locker room before basketball practice, Kise, Midorima, Aomine, Momoi and Murasakibara are huddled in a small group in one of the corners, talking. Luckily, the locker room is empty, save for them.

"I think Midorima should injure Kuroko." Momoi says.

"That's a bad idea." Murasakibara says, swallowing a mint. "Mido-chin is the vice captain, he has no reason to be following Kuro-chin around."

"Then who's best person for the job, Murasakibaracchi?" Kise whines.

"I think Mine-chin."

"What? Me?" Aomine looks slightly horrified.

"Of course!" Kise elongates the 'course'. "Aominecchi is Kurokocchi's light! He has every justification to be stalking Kurokocchi."

"It isn't stalking, Kise."

"Ryouta, Shintarou, Daiki, Satsuki, Atsushi, what are you doing in there? Hurry up and get out!" Akashi barks, disbanding the conversation.

They trudge out of the locker room and warm up, stretching their muscles and doing a quick jog around the court to minimize the chances of getting hurt. Then, they get into their respective positions and start the practice game.

The first quarter and half of the second quarter runs smoothly, nothing big happening. When the timer hits four minutes and forty-eight seconds, though, Aomine puts their plan into action.

He runs up in front of Kuroko, making sure to kick his feet back as close to Kuroko as possible. Then, after timing how long Kuroko will take to catch up with him, Aomine 'slips' (he just makes it look like he's tripped over his own feet) and launches a kick into Kuroko's thigh before falling dramatically, twisting his body so that he lands on his front and uses his hands to support his fall.

Kuroko, on the other hand doubles over, clutching his thigh before letting out a small whimper. Akashi, obviously furious, blows the whistle and walks over to Kuroko, who has now sat down, rubbing and massaging his leg.

"Tetsuya, are you alright?" Akashi asks, the worry in his voice evident.

Kuroko gives a weak nod, "It just stings a little."

Akashi examines the red, slightly swollen area of Kuroko's leg, "Everyone, practice is finishing early today. Tetsuya, I'll escort you home."

The whole club -- apart from the Generation of Miracles -- breaks into chatter as they file back into the locker room.

"Daiki, what on earth was that?" Akashi's voice is stern, dripping with anger. "Are you stupid?"

Aomine shakes his head with false guilt, trying to cover his smirk.

"Go home, Daiki." Akashi orders. "What are the rest of you doing here?! Go."

They walk back into the locker room and start changing, as they're told.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kise sees Akashi lifting Kuroko up in a princess carry.

"Ah, Ryouta, can you get my and Tetsuya's stuff?" Akashi asks.

Kise obediently fetches their things and hands them to Akashi.

"See you tomorrow. I expect no slip-ups." Akashi says stiffly and walks out of the building.

Kise grins as he walks back into the locker room, "You guys! I think it worked!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourth period, he decides, is the easiest. Kuroko sits right in front of him and Akashi in front of Kuroko -- a very convenient seating plan. He scribbles a quick note in red pen saying 'GoM meet up in the park after school today! Important. :)' and taps Kuroko on the shoulder. Very discreetly, Kuroko turns his head and Kise waves the note vaguely. Kuroko reaches over his shoulder and takes the note from Kise.  
> When Kise looks back down at his desk, there's a scrunched up piece of paper. He carefully straightens it out, being sure not to tear it. 'Okay.' is written in Kuroko's familiar, inky blue pen and 'What's so important, Ryouta?' written in Akashi's neat, perfect writing.  
> Kise taps his pen against his jaw. 'Momocchi came up with a new strategy we can use in our next game! :) :)' he writes and then passes it to Kuroko. He thinks he's pretty good at lying since this is a plausible reason. The note doesn't reappear on his desk which -- from Akashi -- is code for 'see you there, then'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, this chapter was quite fun! Enjoy~!

While getting ready for school the next day, Kise hums happily to himself. The fact that Akashi -- a guy who takes basketball very seriously -- cancelled the entire practice because his crush got injured is a huge thing and yet again proves that Akashi is, in fact, in love with Kuroko. Now they just need a way to find out how to get Kuroko to show his undying affection for their captain.

Kise Ryouta [06:42]: Hey, guys! How do we get Kurokocchi to show his love for Akashicchi.

Aominecchi [06:42]: Kise, what the fuck are you doing, texting me so early in the morning?

Kise Ryouta [06:44]: Sorry, Aominecchi! （´д｀） It's important!

Momocchi [06:44]: Dai-chan! Watch your language!

Midorimacchi [06:47]: Shut up, I'm trying to listen to the Oha Asa broadcast. I don't need my phone vibrating every two seconds.

Kise Ryouta [06:49]: Midorimacchi, so mean!

Kise sighs and puts his phone down. There's no point of getting into an argument if they're going to try and get Akashi and Kuroko together successfully. If they keep getting into arguments, it could ruin everything -- one of them might tell Kuroko, or worse, Akashi, that the rest of the Generation of Miracles is attempting to get the two of them to start dating.

Midorimacchi [07:19]: I'm done now. What are we talking about?

Kise Ryouta  [07:22]: How to get Kurokocchi to show his love for Akashicchi.

Momocchi [07:23]: I guess if Akashi-kun's sick, Tetsu-kun would care.

Aominecchi [07:23]: Well obviously, Momoi! I'd care if you were sick.

Momocchi [07:25]: Aw! Dai-chan! ♥

Aominecchi [07:26]: Momoi! How many times have I told you not to call me that?!

Kise actually laughs aloud at this. Aomine's and Momoi's relationship is quite funny, especially because they've known each other since they were infants so they tend to share embarrassing stories about each other if they get into an argument.

Midorimacchi [07:30]: Aomine, Momoi, this isn't about your stupid love-hate relationship! This is about getting Akashi and Kuroko together.

Kise Ryouta [07:31]: Well said, Midorimacchi.

Midorimacchi [07:32]: I pride myself in my attention span.

Kise Ryouta [07:46]: Let's talk about this at school, shall we?

He leaves the house and puts his phone in his pocket. Kise stretches as he walks down the pavement to Midorima's house -- they usually walk to and from school together, just because Kise thinks Midorima could use a little more social interaction (although, Kise does more of the talking).

"Hi, Midorimacchi!" Kise yells when Midorima opens the door, even though he's standing two feet away from Midorima.

"Please stop, Kise." Midorima says monotonously, pushing his glasses up and walking out the house.

"Any ideas for the scheme?" Kise asks as they make there way to school.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Midorima retorts sarcastically. "And yes, as a matter of fact, I do. I was thinking that we should hold a club meeting somewhere and make sure that only Kuroko and Akashi show up. We then spy on them from a nearby bush and see what they do together -- maybe the venue could be the park?"

Kise claps his hands together in delight, "That's a really good idea!"

"I pride myself in my ability to think things through logically, nanodayo." Midorima says, shoving his glasses up his nose with two fingers.

When they arrive at school, Kise and Midorima (mainly Kise) tell the rest of their friends the plan and they all agree that this is exactly what they should do. As soon as Momoi sees Akashi and Kuroko enter the school gates together (what a surprise!), they immediately walk away from each other, trying to make it look as if they're in their usual groups -- Aomine, Momoi and Kise, Midorima and Murasakibara.

"I'll pass a note to them in class!" Kise hisses at all of them before they go their separate ways.

* * *

Fourth period, he decides, is the easiest. Kuroko sits right in front of him and Akashi in front of Kuroko -- a very convenient seating plan. He scribbles a quick note in red pen saying 'GoM meet up in the park after school today! Important. :)' and taps Kuroko on the shoulder. Very discreetly, Kuroko turns his head and Kise waves the note vaguely. Kuroko reaches over his shoulder and takes the note from Kise.

When Kise looks back down at his desk, there's a scrunched up piece of paper. He carefully straightens it out, being sure not to tear it. 'Okay.' is written in Kuroko's familiar, inky blue pen and 'What's so important, Ryouta?' written in Akashi's neat, perfect writing.

Kise taps his pen against his jaw. 'Momocchi came up with a new strategy we can use in our next game! :) :)' he writes and then passes it to Kuroko. He thinks he's pretty good at lying since this is a plausible reason. The note doesn't reappear on his desk which -- from Akashi -- is code for 'see you there, then'.

* * *

Kise makes sure that he and the rest of the Generation of Miracles are there before Akashi and Kuroko to give them ample time to find appropriate hiding places. Midorima's lucky item for that day, coincidentally, happened to be a pair of binoculars, so they can see up close what is happening. The only thing is that Midorima has to be in possession of the binoculars at all times.

In terms of hearing, they aren't doing so great which is why, during practice, Momoi had sneaked into the music department and taken a two small microphones and five earpieces. She'd attached the microphones to Kuroko's and Akashi's bags so that they'd be able to hear what they're saying through the earpieces.

Once they're in position, they give each other a thumbs up -- their signal for 'okay' -- and duck down just as Akashi and Kuroko turn the corner.

"Where are they? They said in the park, didn't they?" Akashi says, evidently pissed off.

"Maybe they went to get something to eat. Please calm down, Akashi-kun." Kuroko says.

Midorima, who is watching through his binoculars, sees Kuroko put a hand on Akashi's shoulder and puts his two index fingers together just above his head to symbolize physical contact. Kise sees this and does the same to signal it to Aomine, Murasakibara and Momoi.

"They're still not here! Honestly, Tetsuya, we're wasting our precious time." Akashi says. "We could spend the seconds we're wasting here doing something else -- something worth the time."

Kise clamps a hand over his mouth to stop himself from squealing, screaming or giving some other verbal reaction. He digs his heels into the ground to prevent himself from jumping up in joy. Midorima turns his head and gives him a warning glare before turning away to continue spying.

"Let's wait a few minutes more -- say five -- and if they aren't here, we'll just leave." Kuroko starts rubbing his upper arms as he says this. "It's rather chilly, don't you think? I can't believe I forgot my jacket."

Akashi is faster than the speed of light to strip himself of his jacket and drape it over Kuroko's shoulders. Midorima quickly puts his middle and index finger to symbolize a romantic gesture and raises them. Kuroko slips his arms into Akashi's jacket and does it up.

"Thank you, Akashi-kun." Kuroko's smile is grateful as he snuggles into the jacket.

"No problem Tetsuya. Would you like a coffee or some other warm beverage?" Akashi asks.

Kise is literally about to burst with excitement.

"No, it's alright, Akashi-kun." Kuroko replies and Kise feels his heart sink in disappointment.

"Well, I'm going to get myself a hot chocolate. I'll be back in a minute." Akashi walks off, his words ringing in the air.

Kuroko sits on the nearest bench and waits patiently for Akashi, looking around at the bare, skinny branches of the surrounding trees. Winter isn't exactly the best season -- everything's dying and the weather is too cold for Kuroko's liking. He'd like to hibernate like an fawn for the winter.

"Here you go, Tetsuya." Akashi's holding a medium cup of steaming hot chocolate in front of Kuroko, a protector around the middle so that Kuroko doesn't burn his hand by accident.

"Akashi-kun, I said it's alright..." Kuroko trails off.

"Do I look like the type to let you freeze while I drink a nice warm cup of hot chocolate?" Akashi asks, cocking a brow.

"You gave me your jacket!" Kuroko protests.

"Tetsuya, just take it." Akashi orders in a way that makes it sound more like an offer.

Kuroko rolls his eyes affectionately -- to which Akashi smiles softly -- and takes the cup of hot chocolate from him. He takes a small sip and smiles up at Akashi. He stands up and they start to walk off together, side by side, their arms against each other.

"Come on, Tetsuya. I'll drop you off." Akashi says as they set off through the park to Kuroko's house.

Once they're out of sight and hearing range, Kise pops out of the bush, "Oh my gosh! That was so intense!" he yells as the others also come out of hiding. "That totally showed that they're in love -- especially Akashicchi! He's in too deep to get out! Always thinking about Kurokocchi's feelings! It's good to know my best friend is in good hands and --"

"You aren't Tetsu's best friend." Aomine states.

"So mean, Aominecchi! Anyway, I wish I could have someone like that!" Kise says with a pout, eying the other members of the Generation of Miracles.

Murasakibara rolls his eyes, "What did we gain from those twenty minutes?"

Kise gasps in horror, as if to say 'Murasakibara! How could you not know?!' and places his hands on Murasakibara's shoulders, "Murasakibaracchi! This was a high level investigation that Midorimacchi came up with! How could you ask something like that?! We learned that Akashicchi is a kind, caring gentleman even when in the presence of his crush!"

Murasakibara pulls out a packet of jelly sweets from his pocket and starts to eat them, savouring the taste, "Sa-chin, do you think Se-chin is delusional?"

"Not really, Muk-kun, but making me steal from the school wasn't the best idea..." Momoi muses. "How are we going to get the microphones back?"

Kise grins, "Leave that to Midorimacchi!"

Midorima scoffs indignantly, "Why me?!"

"Uh, you're the one with a perfect behaviour record! No one will suspect you!" Kise shrugs.

Midorima narrows his eyes and turns away, "Don't involve me silly shenanigans like this if you're going to force me to take responsibility."

"Sorry, Midorimacchi." Kise says. "Anyway, I should get going -- my mum will be worried. I'll text you guys later! See you~!"

* * *

Once he's out of the shower, Kise turns on his phone to find a few new text messages from his friends.

Momocchi [19:48]: Guys, I came up with the best idea ever!

Aominecchi [19:57]: Spit it out then.

Momocchi [20:05]: We should try and make one of them jealous by taking away the other from them!

Midorimacchi [20:08]: That's a pretty good idea, Momoi.

Momocchi [20:10]: I know! :D

Murasakibaracchi [20:14]: Who are we making jealous?

Kise grins -- at least they're somewhat serious about this and not just doing it because Kise dragged them into helping him out. Maybe getting help from friends is a good idea...

Kise Ryouta [20:17]: Murasakibaracchi! Welcome to the conversation!

Murasakibaracchi [20:18]: Thanks, Se-chin. -.-

Kise Ryouta [20:20]: You're welcome! Who are we making jealous?

Momocchi [20:26]: Akashi-kun because he'll get super possessive!

Aominecchi [20:27]: Sounds good.

Murasakibaracchi [20:30]: Eh. As long as I get sweets after all this.

Midorimacchi [20:31]: Think about something other than your stomach for once, please.

Kise Ryouta [20:34]: But Akashicchi is scary! - =͟͟͞͞ =͟͟͞͞ ﾍ( ´Д`)ﾉ

Aominecchi [20:36]: Get your shit together, Kise.

Momocchi [20:40]: We meet at 07:30 tomorrow at school, got it? There will be no excuses for tardiness!

Kise puts down his phone and smiles to himself.

Good luck getting out of this one, Akashicchi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh! The next chapter is going to be full of Akashi trying to get Kuroko to come back to him after the GoM steal him away! See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You told us that Satsuki had a new strategy worked out and never showed up and now Daiki's taking Tetsuya away to talk to him about a new strategy! I don't know what you're up to, Ryouta, but I know it's not anything good -- your motives are hardly ever good -- and if you even think about trying to ruin my friendship with Tetsuya -- which is one I hold very dearly -- there will be these --" Akashi pulls out his trademark scissors. "-- here." He points them at his chest, the tip pressing against his breast bone. "Hopefully, I'll stab you hard enough to pierce your heart so you die painfully."

Kise checks his phone. 07:32. Where are they? He'd been told last night to meet promptly at 07:30. Apparently, there would be no excuse for tardiness, yet here he is, alone, waiting for the others to arrive. Precious planning time is wasting away! He taps his foot impatiently in the rhythm of a song he'd heard playing in a car as it zoomed past him while he was making his way to school this morning.

07:34. Still no sign of them. Kise sighs. Why is he always the one who ends up being the earliest for meet ups? Actually, that's not true because one time, Midorima, Kuroko and Akashi had spent two and a half hours waiting at the cinema for Kise and Murasakibara to show up. They'd ended up missing the showing they'd wanted and had to see the movie four hours later than they expected to, but that wasn't Kise's fault. He'd had a modelling shoot and it had run over. He'd expected to be there twenty minutes late but had seen Murasakibara trying to fish his sweets out of the river -- someone had bumped into him and caused him to drop his sweet packet in the water -- and attempted to help him. Their efforts were futile and he ended up being dragged to the other side of town to buy those sweets again.

Kise Ryouta [07:43]: Where are you guys?! o(-`д´- ｡)

He receives no reply. Ugh. What a drag. Kise starts reading some of the displays up on the walls, out of pure boredom -- this is not a hobby of his, in fact, he hates looking at displays. No one puts that much effort into homework.

"Ki-chan!" Momoi calls and Kise turns around at the sound of his name being called.

"Momocchi!" Kise's voice holds relief and annoyance morphed together. "What took you guys so long?"

"Ah, Dai-chan overslept and Muk-kun's favourite candy was sold out so we spent ages in the sweet store looking for another candy." she explains as Aomine glares at her for using that horrible nickname -- Kise laughs.

"Well at least it was nothing too serious~! You had me pretty worried there and I started thinking you guys had stood me up or something!" Kise smiles and pulls out his phone to check the time -- 07:47. "You guys were seventeen minutes late! Midorimacchi, I expected more from a guy who prides himself in his lack of tardiness!" Kise teases.

Midorima scoffs, "I hardly had a say in this when I was dragged along with this!"

"I was kidding, Midorimacchi." Kise says before addressing the whole group. "Now that we've got this mishap out of the way, do you guys have any ideas on how we can make Akashicchi jealous?"

"Well, Aomine could drag Kuroko away from Akashi by saying that they need to talk about their strategies..." Midorima starts before trailing off as he thinks.

"Muk-kun could treat him to a vanilla milkshake!" Momoi squeals. "Tetsu-kun loves vanilla milkshakes and it'd be the perfect way to make Akashi-kun jealous -- he'd think that Muk-kun and Tetsu-kun are going on a date!"

"Nice one, Momocchi! You too, Midorimacchi!" Kise praises and the two beam.

"So, at break, we'll start our plan." Aomine says and walks off, hands shoved deep in his trouser pockets. "Later."

* * *

Break comes around too quickly, Kise thinks as he trudges out of second period. Science and Maths -- two of his least favourite subjects -- out of the way. He has English next -- something he's happy about -- but he has a heavy feeling in his chest. Akashi is very temperamental and thinks highly of himself. He's, admittedly, quite scared. Akashi could do anything to him.

"Hey, guys!" he chirps, noting that Aomine is absent.

"Dai-chan's already trying to get Tetsu-kun away from Akashi-kun." Momoi says and then smiles. "How are you?"

Kise laughs, hollow, "Does frightened count?"

"I would be too, Kise. Here comes Akashi." Midorima says, readjusting the tape around his fingers.

"Ah! Akashicchi! Hi!" Kise puts on a grin.

"You set us up yesterday." Akashi states, his eyes narrow, expression hard.

"What?" Kise asks innocently, pretending to be clueless.

"You told us that Satsuki had a new strategy worked out and never showed up and now Daiki's taking Tetsuya away to talk to him about a new strategy! I don't know what you're up to, Ryouta, but I know it's not anything good -- your motives are hardly ever good -- and if you even think about trying to ruin my friendship with Tetsuya -- which is one I hold very dearly -- there will be these --" Akashi pulls out his trademark scissors. "-- here." He points them at his chest, the tip pressing against his breast bone. "Hopefully, I'll stab you hard enough to pierce your heart so you die painfully."

At that, Kise gulps, his Adam's apple bobbing in time with his swallow, "... Uh..." No words come out -- he's terrified.

"Do you understand?" Akashi asks curtly.

Kise just nods. Akashi moves the scissors up his neck and drags them lightly across all his major veins and arteries. His lips set in a smirk and he turns on his heel before walking away. Kise stares at his back, frozen in shock.

"Wow." Midorima's voice rings in the corridor.

Kise turns and smiles, "He's not serious."

"He looked pretty serious, Se-chin." says Murasakibara who has appeared from the canteen with a carton of juice, a muffin and a bag of crisps. "I'd be careful if I were you."

* * *

Kise can't fucking concentrate because every time he tries to, that image of Akashi pointing scissors at his chest reappears in his mind and he shudders with the same fear he felt at that precise moment. What the fuck was that? They'd expected possessiveness but not being a fucking yandere!

Murasakibara seems to sense his fear because he slides him a scrunched up piece of paper. When he smooths it out absentmindedly, he finds a variety of different gummy sweets. He flashes Murasakibara a grateful smile and stashes them away for later.

Luckily for him, Akashi isn't in his class right now, otherwise he'd probably start crying or something -- running eye liner is not an attractive look and mixed with puffy eyes and a red nose, that's just ugh -- and that would be super embarrassing. Sometimes, Kise is happy that he's not as smart as Akashi.

* * *

At lunch, Aomine manages to get Kuroko to hang out with him privately. Kise, Murasakibara, Midorima and Momoi find Akashi in the library, browsing through a few books -- literature -- while tapping the spines of each books, as if he's protecting them with his touch. Kise shivers and it's not because of the air conditioning, turned up to the maximum.

They duck down behind a book shelf as Akashi turns -- he'll probably interrogate them about his oh-so precious Tetsuya. Kise holds his breath as Akashi passes them, his eyes fixated on a point ahead of him in the distance. He releases the breath slowly as he exits the library.

"We need more ideas." Kise states. "I'm going to get killed like this."

Midorima shakes his head, "Don't be ridiculous. We'd better tone it down though."

"Think of a romantic activity we could get them to do." Murasakibara says nonchalantly as he chews.

"I've always found ball room dancing to be pretty romantic." Kise muses.

"We'll try that tomorrow then. Just watch how Aka-chin reacts today." Murasakibara says before standing up. "I'm going to buy more food."

Kise laughs lightly and shoots upright, "Momocchi, Midorimacchi, are you two coming?"

Midorima stands up and Momoi shakes her head, saying something about needing to catch up with Micchan and Acchan. She bids them farewell and the three walk in the direction of the canteen. Midorima and Kise sit at a table together while Murasakibara orders food.

"Ball room dancing is pretty romantic, Midorimacchi." Kise states.

"I prefer more subtle gestures, such as anonymous gifts or love letters."

"Oooh~!" Kise squeals. "That's a nice idea!"

"What?" Midorima's shaping his nails as he speaks.

"Anonymous letters and gifts. It's a good idea." Kise states as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"What, so we should write false love letters?" Midorima snorts and Kise gives an enthusiastic nod in response. "Who's handwriting matches Akashi's the best?"

"Hm... probably you." Kise says and Midorima groans.

"I have to take the responsibility _again_?!" Midorima yells, gaining the attention of others in the lunch hall -- he ducks his head down.

Kise snickers, trying to muffle it with the sleeve of his blazer. Midorima glares at him, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment -- he has a reputation to keep up for heaven's sake! A good reputation, at that.

* * *

The end of school comes around quickly and Kise, Midorima, Aomine and Momoi are hunched over the desk in Midorima's room, scribbling down cheesy phrases, pick up lines, song lyrics and poetic lines of love. Murasakibara is out, treating Kuroko to a vanilla milkshake and Kise can see Akashi fuming with anger again. He stares at the floor, taking in every detail to try and distract himself.

"What about... 'do you have a mirror in your pocket? Because I can see myself in your pants'?!" Aomine suggests loudly.

"Aomine, tone it down. My mum will hear!" Midorima hisses. "Besides, Akashi would never say something so lewd."

Aomine's guffawing and Kise smiles at the sight. This really is quite funny. They've got a few cheesy lines down so far, including:

'I wrote your name in the clouds but it blew away, I wrote your name in the sand but it washed away, I wrote your name on my heart and that's where it stayed.'

'I though 'happiness' started with a 'H'. Why does mine start with a 'U'?'

'Do you like science? Because I've got my ion you.'

'You're like global warming -- you make me hot.'

'You're copper and tellurium -- CuTe.'

Kise's laughing because they're all pretty smart and Akashi like... well, maybe except that one about global warming, but love does some pretty funny things to people.

"How about... 'you're the brightest star in my sky'?" Midorima suggests lamely.

"That's terrible! Couldn't you do any better?" Kise pouts.

"If you're such an expert, you suggest something!" Midorima sulks.

"Fine! 'Roses are red, violets are blue, you've stolen my heart, now let me date you'!" Kise retorts.

Midorima is flabbergasted and blinks in shock for a few moments, "That wasn't too bad."

"You're the one who can't express his positive emotions, you tsundere!" Kise's says lightly, grinning from ear to ear, coaxing a indignant huff out of Midorima who turns away and writes down what Kise had suggested.

"Guys, we're holding a ballroom dancing contest tomorrow." Momoi says. "Ki-chan told me on the way here."

Kise nods, "We'll try to get Aominecchi to pair up with Kurokocchi and watch Akashicchi writhe with jealousy!"

He sounds triumphant and starts eating some of the sweets Murasakibara had given him earlier. This could be interesting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, next time, they'll be posting the note and having a ballroom dancing contest (oh, gosh, help me get through this. I'll die of feels)! Hope you enjoyed~!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko is in a daze as he stares into Akashi's eyes as they dance, his heart thumping so hard he thinks it might just burst out of his chest, breathing becoming a difficult task and his legs beginning to shake with the intensity. He tries to keep himself together -- it would be so embarrassing if he dropped any hints about liking Akashi -- and thinks with some hope that maybe, just maybe, Akashi was the one who left the note in his locker. He highly doubts that though. As if Akashi would go for such a cliche gesture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh! This should be good! Enjoy~!

Murasakibaracchi [06:19]: Agent Atsushi reporting status update, over.

Midorimacchi [06:37]: Did you have to act so formal?

Murasakibaracchi [06:43]: Do you want to hear what happened on my 'date' with Kuro-chin or not?

Aominecchi [06:51]: Let's hear it then.

Murasakibaracchi [07:03]: So, as you know, Kuro-chin and I went for a vanilla milkshake and because I took him away from Aka-chin after practice, I heard Aka-chin huff in annoyance when we exited. Then, while we were walking, I saw red hair -- Aka-chin, obviously -- and he was, like, trying to hide from us and stuff and then, when I bought Kuro-chin a milkshake, I got two straws and sipped out of his drink a little (I was thirsty, okay?) so it looked like a romantic gesture and then, out of nowhere, Aka-chin pops up and comes over to us like "hope you're enjoying your date with Tetsuya" and it was really menacing. I'm not coming to school today.

Kise Ryouta [07:08]: Aw! Murasakibaracchi, that was a really good idea! Please come to school today! TT-TT

Murasakibaracchi [07:09]: Do you want me to die?

Kise Ryouta [07:12] No, but...

Midorimacchi [07:19]: I wrote up the love note.

Kise Ryouta [07:20] Aaah! What does it say, what does it say?

Midorimacchi [07:23]: My dearest Tetsuya, you are the sun in my life -- lighting it up, filling me with warmth and happiness. You are the moon in my life, shining on me during my darkest moments, helping me get through. You mean the world -- no, the entire universe -- to me. Your eyes are enchanting, like an entire supernova and I could just stare at them forever. Which reminds me, do you happen to have a map? I seem to have lost myself while admiring you. I love you with all my heart, Tetsuya.

Kise Ryouta [07:24]: (/∇＼*)｡o○♡ Midorimacchi! That's adorable! But, I want you to rewrite the whole thing.

Midorimacchi [07:26]: What?! Why?! I stayed up until eleven in the night writing this!

Kise Ryouta [07:26]: Writing 'Tetsuya' is a little obvious, isn't it? It's supposed to be anonymous!

Midorimacchi [07:27]: Just this once.

A small smile spreads across Kise's face at Midorima's agreement.

Kise Ryouta [07:30]: Thanks, Midorimacchi! ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ

He packs his school bag and slings it over his shoulder, a piece of toast hanging from his mouth as he shoves his phone in the pockets of his stiff school trousers. Kise nibbles the toast as he hurries to get his shoes on -- he wants to get to school early so they can post the note and buy a little gift to go along with it.

* * *

"What does it say, Midorimacchi?" Kise asks, impatiently as Midorima unfolds the note to check for any mistakes.

"It says everything it used to say, the only thing I've changed is the 'Tetsuya' to 'Kuroko'." Midorima clicks his tongue, annoyed.

"Just read it to me!" Kise pouts.

"Fine! 'My dearest Kuroko, you are the sun in my life -- lighting it up, filling me with warmth and happiness. You are the moon in my life, shining on me during my darkest moments, helping me get though. You mean the world -- no, the entire universe -- to me. Your eyes are enchanting, like an entire supernova and I could just stare at them forever. Which reminds me, do you happen to have a map? I seem to have lost myself while admiring you. I love you with all my heart, Kuroko.'" Midorima reads monotonously.

Kise wipes a non-existent tear from his eye, "That was beautiful, Midorimacchi!"

"I pride myself in my writing skills, nanodayo." he says, pushing up his glasses.

"Did you get the gift?" Kise asks.

"Gift?! What gift?! That was your task!" Midorima yells.

"I... sort of... forgot." Kise replies, lamely.

Midorima scoffs, "Come on, then. Let's go and buy something from the corner shop."

Kise smiles, "Thank you for understanding, Midorimacchi!"

"I don't understand, I'm simply being the bigger person and letting the matter drop." Midorima rolls his eyes as he speaks.

"Tsundere, much?" Kise's voice is warm and light.

They end up purchasing a bar of chocolate -- neither of them had much money and there's no way they'd ever sacrifice their lunch money -- and wrapping the note around it. Midorima scrawls a little 'PS: Enjoy the treat I left you!' at the end of it. They enter Kuroko's locker combination (Momoi managed to get a hold of it) and place the item and note at the front of their locker. Once they've slammed it shut, they run away from the locker as if it's a cursed item -- Midorima's lucky item would probably save them -- and try to act natural.

* * *

At lunch, Akashi, Midorima, Kise, Murasakibara (who ended up coming to school, despite his fear) and Aomine are sitting at a table, eating their lunch before approached by Kuroko, who looks slightly confused and distressed.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi speaks up when he notices Kuroko's expression. "What's wrong?"

Kuroko sits down between Midorima and Akashi, after Akashi orders all of them to move up, and Akashi watches as Kuroko finds the correct words to say, "I... got a love note today..."

Akashi looks wildly infuriated and the rest of them raise their brows, cock their heads to the side or watch intently, trying to fake innocence. Kise feels his stomach flip in excitement.

"What? From who?" Akashi asks, trying to keep his voice calm because how dare someone try to come on to _his_ Kuroko?

"It's anonymous..." Kuroko bites his bottom lip and fiddles with the paper.

"Read it to us!" Aomine yells and Akashi glares at him menacingly.

"Okay..." Kuroko says and unfolds the note. "'My dearest Kuroko, you are the sun in my life -- lighting it up, filling me with warmth and happiness. You are the moon in my life, shining on me during my darkest moments, helping me get though. You mean the world -- no, the entire universe -- to me. Your eyes are enchanting, like an entire supernova and I could just stare at them forever. Which reminds me, do you happen to have a map? I seem to have lost myself while admiring you. I love you with all my heart, Kuroko.' I don't know who sent it, but it sounds like this person has a pretty big crush on me and I'm very nervous... I want to know who it is. Is it one of you guys?"

Kise laughs, "That's awfully cheesy!"

"Ryouta!" Akashi barks and then turns to Kuroko, his voice softening. "I'm sure it will be fine, Tetsuya. It's probably just one of these four -- or Satsuki -- playing a prank, you know how they are. Come on, I'll buy you some lunch."

Akashi stands up and leads Kuroko away and Aomine looks at Kise in disbelief, "That was eventful." he murmurs.

* * *

After basketball practice, Midorima holds the Generation of Miracles and Momoi back to talk about something important (which is actually them having a ballroom dancing competition).

"Shintarou? What is it?" Akashi asks, keeping Kuroko close.

"Well, Momoi and I found out the ballroom dancing increases grace and flexibility in basketball, so I was thinking, twice a week, we should have a ballroom dancing contest after practice to keep us graceful and flexible!" Midorima announces, clapping his hands together.

"Satsuki, is this true?" Akashi's raising a brow.

Momoi nods, "Certainly. So, I want you all to pair up -- I'll be the judge of who wins -- and when the music starts, you all have to dance until it stops."

"Oooh! Tetsu! Come and partner up with me!" Aomine yells, motioning for Kuroko to come over to him.

Just as Kuroko's about to walk over to Aomine, Akashi grabs his wrist and pulls him towards himself, "You'll be my partner, Tetsuya." he whispers huskily in his ear and Kise overhears, suppressing a squeal.

"A-alright, Akashi-kun." Kuroko replies and puts a hand on Akashi's shoulder, clasping one of Akashi's hands with the other as Akashi rests a hand on Kuroko's waist.

Midorima pairs up with Kise and Murasakibara pairs up with Aomine, mimicking the stance Kuroko and Akashi are in. Momoi hits play a slow, romantic rhythm echoes throughout the empty gymnasium. Everyone springs into action, swaying and moving their bodies to the music. Luckily for Kuroko, Akashi knows how to do this so he takes the lead for this dance, spinning Kuroko around, swaying him, stepping to the side. Their movements are fluid. Kuroko tries his best to copy Akashi but copying is a task better suited to Kise.

On the other hand, the rest of the Generation of Miracles are in shambles -- stumbling, stepping on each others toes, no sense or cooperation or coordination whatsoever. It isn't until Kise makes a perfect copy of Akashi's movements that they have some semblance to professionalism but even then, Midorima's hopeless.

Kuroko is in a daze as he stares into Akashi's eyes as they dance, his heart thumping so hard he thinks it might just burst out of his chest, breathing becoming a difficult task and his legs beginning to shake with the intensity. He tries to keep himself together -- it would be so embarrassing if he dropped any hints about liking Akashi -- and thinks with some hope that maybe, just maybe, Akashi was the one who left the note in his locker. He highly doubts that though. As if Akashi would go for such a cliche gesture.

He giggles slightly at the though of them doing such a romantic movement, clad in such unsuitable clothes. Basketball uniform for a ballroom dance? Seriously.

Aomine yelps as Murasakibara's foot lands on top of his yet again and Murasakibara groans in annoyance.

"Do you have to be so clumsy?" Aomine hisses and Murasakibara shrugs, chewing his gum in a huge, dramatic gesture.

"Mine-chin, it'd help if you knew what you were doing." he replies, the lack of bother evident in his voice.

Aomine huffs, indignantly, "Me? You're the one not even trying to move in time with my pace!"

Just then, the music comes to a climactic end. Momoi gives an enthusiastic clap as they bow or curtsey to their partner, depending on what position they were in just a few moments ago.

"Okay! I think the winners are..." Momoi pauses for a second, trying to build up suspense. "Akashi-kun and Tetsu-kun!"

Kuroko grins at Akashi, who just smirks in response as if to tell the rest of the Generation of Miracles that it was so obvious that they'd win. Kuroko smiles walks into the changing room with Akashi by his side. In there, he halves the chocolate bar he'd received with Akashi and they eat in as a celebration of their victory.

* * *

Aominecchi [18:47]: That was interesting.

Midorimacchi [18:50]: Definitely. I saw them sharing the chocolate bar we bought.

Kise Ryouta [18:54]: Akashicchi grabbed Kurokocchi's wrist and pulled him close and said "you'll be my partner, Tetsuya" really seductively when he was going to Aominecchi!

Aominecchi [18:55]: Fucking romantics.

Midorimacchi [19:00]: Calm down, Aomine.

Aominecchi [19:03]: Sorry.

Kise Ryouta [19:07]: I apologize for the late reply, I saw an advert for a magazine I'm in on the TV so I just had to watch it. What shall we do tomorrow?

Momocchi [19:10]: Big headed as ever, Ki-chan. I think we should write another note, but this time for Akashi-kun. Slowly, we can reveal hints. And, as for a bigger plan, we should try to spy on them again.

Kise Ryouta [19:11]: Did you return the supplies?

Momocchi [19:13]: Nope. They haven't realised anyway.

Midorimacchi [19:16]: Why don't we all go to the cinema tomorrow and watch a romantic movie?

Kise Ryouta [19:17]: Movies!! Like what, Midorimacchi?!

Midorimacchi [19:21]: I was looking at the movies on right now and I think the best one is some random movie called Endless Love.

Kise Ryouta [19:27]: Okay! This should be good! Romantic movies usually surface the urges they feel to kiss each other!

Midorimacchi [19:30]: 17:00 tomorrow after practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, they'll be watching a movie tomorrow called Endless Love. I've never watched this so I apologize! See you! ♥


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He shoves his hands in the pockets of his blazer, having forgotten his jacket at home. How he wishes he had it right now. Beside him, Akashi is trying his hardest not to shiver as the wind blows mercilessly against their bodies. Kise smiles to himself when Kuroko jogs slightly to keep up with Akashi and offers him his jacket. Akashi politely declines but Kuroko insists and in the end, they end up standing still for a few moments while Kuroko helps Akashi into the jacket. Kise's heart swells because hey, this might just work out and his plan and efforts will be a success, the two are obviously helplessly in love with each other. It's like the rest of the world doesn't exist when they're together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I want to say is: sorry for being a piece of shit and not updating quickly. I really had no reason to leave it for so long. I'm trash.

He reads the note with such concentration that Midorima can't believe this is Kise standing in front of him. His eyebrows are drawn together, staring intently at the paper and biting his lip. Midorima knows that this note wasn't too great but he didn't think it would be this bad.

"So, Midorimacchi," Kise finally says, "shall I read it out to you?"

Midorima nods cautiously as he watches Kise's eyes scan all the way back up to the top. He holds his breath as Kise takes one and winces when he starts to read.

"'Akashi-kun, I've kept it hidden for a long time but I think now I should tell you the truth behind the friendship I share with you. I love you with all of my heart. You're like oxygen for me, a necessity and I can't live without you. You're like a diamond, precious, beautiful and something I treasure with all my heart. I love you. From, Anonymous.'" Kise reads. "It's short but sweet -- just like Kurokocchi!"

Midorima laughs slightly and nods, "I thought it was terrible! I used 'Akashi-kun' because both Kuroko and Momoi use that name for Akashi. I want to slowly reveal hints and then, at the end, we can lock them in the janitor's closet and they'll confess their love for each other."

"You're good at planning, Midorimacchi!" Kise praises and smiles.

"Mido-chin!" Murasakibara calls out and they both turn to look at him. "Let me read!"

Kise hands him the note and, while he's reading it, Kise runs through the plan once more, "Okay, so firstly, we go to the cinema with them. Choose to watch 'Endless Love' because I apparently know one of the actors in that movie. We make Akashicchi and Kurokocchi share a popcorn tub because they'll be bound to touch each others hands at some point. Then, in the cinema, we make them sit next to each other. As it's a romantic movie, it should arouse feelings of romance and then, they'll perform some sort of lovey dovey gesture!"

"I think that seems like a fairly good plan." Midorima says.

* * *

Akashi is furious -- even Murasakibara can see it. He storms into the lunch hall, a crumpled piece of paper in his left hand, his eyes flashing with rage as he stomps over to the Generation of Miracles. Kise gulps at the sight. This is not how they expected Akashi to react. They thought he would be flattered to be the object of someone's affection. Evidently not.

"Satsuki." Akashi states, calmly and Kise know that this is what they call the calm before the storm.

Momoi stops talking to Aomine and turns to Akashi, "Akashi-kun? What is it?" she asks.

Akashi takes a few deep breaths -- presumably to prevent himself from yelling at Momoi -- before speaking, "Why did you leave a love letter in my locker?"

"What?" Momoi asks, raising a brow questioningly. "I haven't left a love letter in anyone's locker."

Akashi slams the paper down in front of her and sits down between Momoi and Kuroko. Momoi picks the paper up and starts reading it, a small smile forming on her face at the words. Midorima cringes -- hadn't Kise told him it was good? Maybe he lied to make Midorima feel good about himself?

Momoi laughs -- actually laughs -- and places the paper down neatly in front of her, smoothing out the creases slightly, "It's so cheesy. I don't think I'd be capable of this level of cheesiness."

Akashi looks at each of the Generation of Miracles -- except Kuroko -- menacingly, causing them all to gulp and shrink into their seats slightly, well, apart from Aomine who ends up staring back at Akashi, resulting in a staring contest that makes Kise giggle. Of course Aomine would try to act brave and get Akashi to loosen up a little, making the atmosphere around them less tense. Eventually, Aomine's eyes twitch once, twice, as they fill up with water. He blinks a few times and rubs his eyes, smearing the salt water around his eyes, like shiny, clear eye liner.

"No one wins against me." Akashi states.

"Ugh, shut up. The only one who can beat me is me." Aomine flicks his dark blue bangs and laughs a little too loudly.

Akashi smirks, "Looks like I just beat you."

Aomine gasps, in mock horror, "You beat me? I let you!"

They all know Aomine is lying because he's the type of guy who cannot stand it when someone mounts an assault on his honour and Akashi just scoffs because he knows the truth.

* * *

Basketball practice is over and, admittedly, Kise is exhausted and would like nothing more than to go home and curl up under his duvet, drinking hot chocolate and watching funny Youtube videos on his phone but he has to watch Endless Love with Midorima, Aomine, Momoi, Murasakibara, Akashi and Kuroko. He sighs as they wait for Aomine to finish changing, his breath causing a small puff of steam to escape into the air.

"Hey, sorry, I got a text and had to reply to it. My order of a magazine is going to be late." Aomine explains as he runs towards them.

Midorima pinches the bridge of his nose and exhales slowly, "Aomine, why are you buying magazines?"

"For the girls, of course!" Aomine grins and punches the air. "To the cinema!"

Kise giggles and mimics Aomine, "To the cinema!" he says in the same deep voice.

He shoves his hands in the pockets of his blazer, having forgotten his jacket at home. How he wishes he had it right now. Beside him, Akashi is trying his hardest not to shiver as the wind blows mercilessly against their bodies. Kise smiles to himself when Kuroko jogs slightly to keep up with Akashi and offers him his jacket. Akashi politely declines but Kuroko insists and in the end, they end up standing still for a few moments while Kuroko helps Akashi into the jacket. Kise's heart swells because hey, this might just work out and his plan and efforts will be a success, the two are obviously helplessly in love with each other. It's like the rest of the world doesn't exist when they're together.

The rest of them stop and watch the couple for a moment as Kuroko and Akashi stare into each others eyes, coy smiles spread across their faces. Both of their cheekbones are dusted with a shade of bright pink. Midorima clears his throat, forcing the pair out of their own universes with each other and they instantaneously flush red.

"L-let's get going, then." Akashi finally commands, leading the way.

* * *

They're just in time for the movie, once they finish buying popcorn and other snacks. The final trailer is finishing off when the clamber into their seats, right in the middle of the theatre, thanks to Akashi's riches. They giggle as the movie starts, showing a scene with a girl, probably about eighteen or nineteen, graduating. She's standing alone -- which is pretty sad, Kise thinks -- while all her classmates and peers laugh with friends and take pictures. It's not a nice feeling, loneliness, and Kise knows that. The girl -- Jade -- walks over to her family and they start thinking about her brother who passed away from cancer. Kise groans because, isn't this meant to be a sappy romance movie that gets people to kiss while they watch it? He chews his popcorn impatiently, waiting for the real love to start when he hears sniffling. He turns his head to the left to find Kuroko wiping his eyes, Akashi trying to calm him down, having abandoned his popcorn and drink in favour of stopping Kuroko from crying.

The scene then shows a guy, the same age as Jade, watching her and Kise knows that this guy and Jade will end up together. Kuroko's stopped crying now but Akashi is still rubbing his back reassuringly. What a fucking cheesy gesture, Akashicchi, Kise thinks and shakes his head. The two are helplessly in love and they can't seem to realise that and it's so, _so_ annoying to witness.

The movie continues but Kise's not really watching -- he's too focused on how Kuroko and Akashi react to different scenes, like the scene where they kiss with passion, undress and spend the night together -- Akashi's immediate reaction is a gasp of horror and Kuroko's is to place his forehead on Akashi's left shoulder so he doesn't have to see it. Midorima screeches -- earning a 'shh' from the audience -- and whispers about how they should have seen a movie with a suitable rating and how he isn't ready to see sex scenes. Aomine slaps Midorima's back and tells him to think of the future, Murasakibara chokes on his popcorn and Momoi tries to stop Murasakibara from dying.

At the end of the movie, it shows Jade and David laying on a beach. Jade, in an over voice, talks about how an intense, once-in-a-lifetime, true love is worth fighting for, which causes the audience to 'aw' like the helpless romantics they are. Kise looks over at Kuroko and, in the dim light cast by the large screen, he sees Kuroko glance over at Akashi. He stares for a few moments, his eyes flickering with love, hopefulness, desire and sadness, before tearing his gaze away and standing up.

After they exit the movie theatre, Aomine talks -- rather shamelessly and loudly -- about how the intimate scene could be more, well... intimate, and how cliche and cheesy the movie was. Midorima is still whining about how the movie wasn't age appropriate and how they would have been better off choosing a movie that focused less on the romance and more on the action. Momoi elbows him in the ribs and whispers something to him. Midorima rolls his eyes in response but shuts up, evidently getting the message.

Akashi and Kuroko, again, are in their own world, walking ahead of them, talking with each other about their own opinions and what they're going to do after school tomorrow. Kise leans in and listens.

"Tetsuya, you should come to my house tomorrow. My father will be out so it'll be quieter."

"That sounds good, Akashi-kun. Can you help me with the Biology unit? I found it rather difficult."

"Of course, I'd be glad to --" Akashi pauses, realising the absence of chatter behind them. "What are you doing?" he asks menacingly, turning around. "Eavesdropping is so impolite!"

Kuroko puts a hand on Akashi's shoulder, "Please calm down, Akashi-kun."

"Alright."

* * *

Momocchi [20:28]: That movie was amazing! ♥

Midorimacchi [20:29]: Rather unsuitable if you ask me.

Aominecchi [20:30]: Too innocent.

Kise Ryouta [20:37]: What should we try next?

Aominecchi [20:40]: A sleepover?

Kise Ryouta [20:45]: Awesome idea!

Aominecchi [20:50]: I wasn't serious!

Momocchi [20:51]: I'm up for a sleepover!

Midorimacchi [20:52]: I don't mind.

Kise Ryouta [21:00]: I asked my mum and she said it's fine! How's Saturday? ✰

Midorimacchi [21:00]: Fine.

Momocchi [21:09]: I can't wait!

Aominecchi [21:15]: Ugh. Okay.

Murasakibaracchi [21:21]: Make sure you have good snacks.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, they'll be having a sleepover in the next chapter! Hopefully I won't be a sack of shit and update ten years later. ✰


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What does it look like, Ryouta?" Akashi asks, annoyed.  
> Kise pulls a thinking face, "Fucking each other?" he suggests with a smirk.  
> Kuroko rolls his eyes and Akashi clears his throat, narrowing his eyes, "How about you shut the fuck up, Ryouta? We don't need your stupid innuendos in public."  
> "Sorry!" Kise says exasperatedly, no evidence of any form of apology in his voice. "Anyway, are you coming to my sleepover?"  
> Kuroko nods, "I think it would be a nice break from the stress of school but still be with friends. Akashi-kun's coming too."  
> "Really, Akashicchi?" Kise asks exaggeratedly, like he can't believe that Akashi's coming, even though he's attended all of the Generation of Miracles' sleepovers so far.  
> "Don't push your luck." Akashi warns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How long ago did I reply to a comment saying I'd update? Here's chapter six, again, I'm trash, sorry.

Kise quietly hums the beat of a song he'd heard on the radio this morning to himself as he looks at the shelves in the sweets aisle at the supermarket. This sleepover should be absolutely perfect if he can set the mood. He's been thinking about a game of spin the bottle but he's not sure if the others would be comfortable with that.. oh, well. He'll bring it up as a suggestion and see what everyone else says.

Loading the trolley with random sugary food, he makes his way to the check out. He's sure this will cost a lot but money isn't the main issue for him right now. He waits at the check out, the steadily moving queue too slow for his liking so he looks around, trying to mentally go through the list of sleepover supplies he'd found on the internet last night, but struggles to recall most of it. He should have printed it out.

"Ryouta?"

Kise turns around at the sound of his forename being said and finds Akashi standing behind him, bread and milk in his hands, -- how practical, Kise thinks -- Kuroko by his side. Kise can't say he's surprised about the additional person.

"Akashicchi! Kurokocchi! What are you two doing here?" he asks, gleefully, pulling them both into a hug.

Akashi extracts himself and pulls Kuroko away from Kise's body, putting his arm around Kuroko's shoulder in a protective (it seems to Kise) manner. Kise smiles at the couple-not-couple in front of him and runs a hand through his own blonde locks.

"What does it look like, Ryouta?" Akashi asks, annoyed.

Kise pulls a thinking face, "Fucking each other?" he suggests with a smirk.

Kuroko rolls his eyes and Akashi clears his throat, narrowing his eyes, "How about you shut the fuck up, Ryouta? We don't need your stupid innuendos in public."

"Sorry!" Kise says exasperatedly, no evidence of any form of apology in his voice. "Anyway, are you coming to my sleepover?"

Kuroko nods, "I think it would be a nice break from the stress of school but still be with friends. Akashi-kun's coming too."

"Really, Akashicchi?" Kise asks exaggeratedly, like he can't believe that Akashi's coming, even though he's attended all of the Generation of Miracles' sleepovers so far.

"Don't push your luck." Akashi warns.

* * *

Midorima's the first to arrive, dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a plain shirt, ever the serious one out of all of them, aside from Akashi. Kise frowns as he lets Midorima in.

"Where are your pajamas, Midorimacchi?" he asks, closing the front door and leading him upstairs to his room.

Midorima scoffs, "You think I'd go around outside wearing pajamas?"

Kise scratches his cheek, "Well, no..."

Midorima ends the conversation by locking the bathroom door. Kise sighs and starts to put the crisps, chocolate, drinks and other miscellaneous food stuffs on the small table he took to his room. His mother and father, luckily, are out for the night (something about 'wanting to give the boys some privacy') so they can be as loud as they want. Kise is pretty grateful for that. The doorbell rings and -- oh, what a surprise! -- Akashi and Kuroko have arrived together. He greets them with a smile and lets them in. A while later, when Aomine, Momoi and Murasakibara have arrived, they're all sitting in his room, eating, laughing, talking and Kise thinks this is a good time to bring up his suggestion.

"Hey, why don't we play spin the bottle?" he proposes.

The Generation of Miracles give him absurd looks and Kise begins to sweat nervously. Hoping Midorima will get the message, he winks a few times. Midorima looks down, a slight blush forming on his cheeks and Kise continues to wink, making it look like his eye is twitching. At this point, he's desperate. Midorima looks up again, the blush having died down and finally, finally, gets the message.

"That sounds like a good idea." he offers and everyone, excluding Kise, turns to him.

Aomine takes this chance to speak, "Let's do it!" he says and Murasakibara gives a disinterested grunt, like he couldn't care less -- Kise is so thankful right now.

"We don't have a bottle.." Momoi points out.

Instead of a bottle, they substitute with an empty can of Coke -- they haven't got a bottle right at this minute, they don't drink -- and start to spin it. Luckily, it's not too dented so it spins quite smoothly. They're sat around the table, all apprehensively watching as the can slows to a steady stop. It lands on Murasakibara and when he spins it -- with a bit too much force -- it lands on Aomine. Aomine dives straight in for the kiss and their lips meet briefly before Aomine spins. It lands on Midorima, who covers his lips, so Aomine ends up having to kiss Midorima's cheek, causing him to pout and complain.

The rest of the kisses are just short, snappy, and everything Kise doesn't want to see. It's Akashi's fifth spin -- Kise finds it hard to believe that Akashi got Aomine twice and Murasakibara and Midorima once each -- and Kise is crossing his fingers, mumbling a chant to himself ("Please make it be Kuroko, please make it be Kuroko"). The can starts off spinning fast enough to make Kise dizzy by watching it and slowly -- almost as if it's in slow motion -- starts to decrease in speed. Kise feels like he's in a movie as it makes the last three turns -- it's so slow, he thinks he'll die from suspense. It's pointing at Kuroko and Kise jumps up and squeals in delight before remembering that he shouldn't be giving it away and sits down, burning with shame as he reprimands himself.

Akashi turns to Kuroko, his eyes gleaming with happiness -- that's a first! -- and shuffles closer, presumably to make himself comfortable for the long, passionate (Kise likes to think) kiss that he's going to give Kuroko. Kuroko looks up, his cheeks burning with an intense crimson and leans towards Akashi. Akashi leans in too, almost enthusiastically, and Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara and Aomine are on the edge of their seats (well, in a metaphorical way, considering they're sitting on the floor) as their lips grow closer and closer to each other. The others watch intently and finally, their lips meet.

It's evident that Akashi is taking the lead in this kiss. His lips move against Kuroko's firmly and Kuroko looks like he's about to melt. Kise grins widely as he watches the pair in front of him share a kiss -- one he knew was coming but didn't know when. After a few seconds, Kuroko has somewhat recovered from his melting stage and starts to kiss back, tentatively. Akashi tries to suppress a smile by putting his hands on Kuroko's waist.

All in all, the kiss lasts about ten or twenty seconds and after Kuroko and Akashi pull apart Kise starts to clap, "That was the best kiss out of all of them today!"

The pair blush redder than Akashi's hair and look down, looking like they'd just been caught red handed.

* * *

Momoi can't sleep that night. She doesn't know if it's because of the sugar or the euphoria of their hard work finally paying off. She turns over in the sleeping bag -- Aomine demanded to sleep in the bed so Kise let him have it -- and is met with open, wide, owlish eyes.

"Tetsu-kun?" Momoi whispers.

Kuroko smiles, "Momoi. Did you have fun today?" he asks, his voice at the same volume.

Momoi nods, "It was really fun. What about you, Tetsu-kun?"

Even in the dark, the sad look that flashes through Kuroko's eyes is unmissable and unmistakable.

"Tetsu-kun?"

"Oh, sorry." Kuroko smiles sadly.

Momoi watches, "Are you okay?"

Kuroko shakes his head, "I have a problem."

"A problem? I can help, Tetsu-kun, it'll be alright, don't --"

"No, Momoi. It can't be helped.."

Momoi frowns, "Well, let's talk about it." she suggests, sitting up.

Kuroko also sits up, "I-I... like Akashi-kun..."

Momoi's internally squealing (great, she feels just like Kise now) as she smiles, "That's great!"

"No, it isn't... Akashi-kun will never like me back..."

That's what you think, Tetsu-kun, Momoi thinks, "He might! When did you realise?"

"After that kiss..." Kuroko admits, looking down, red rising to his cheeks.

Momoi grins, "That's cute, Tetsu-kun. And don't worry about it, Akashi-kun is sure to like you back -- you are best friends after all!"

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Midorimacchi!" he whines as Midorima closes his locker door.  
> Midorima turns to him, "Kise?"  
> Kise hands him the note, pouting all the while as Midorima reads it. His eyebrows furrow as he rereads it, jaw tightening at the name. Haizaki. He has a reputation for ruining things -- he's ruined people through basketball, ruined plans that the basketball team has had, and now he wants to ruin a perfectly good and functional couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing a new character! I thought this would make it a lot more dramatic. This chapter contains a lot of swear words so I apologise in advance!  
> By the way, if the name of the sender of a message changes, it's because it's from the perspective of someone else's phone! :)

Momocchi [05:52]: Guys! Guys!

Kise Ryouta [05:54]: Yes, Momocchi?

Momocchi [05:55]: On Saturday, Tetsu-kun told me he likes Akashi-kun!

Aominecchi [06:00]: What?! Really?!

Momocchi [06:09]: Yes!

Kise's jaw drops. Kuroko actually realised he's in love with Akashi! Kise does a victory dance -- just twirling around while punching the air with his school shirt unbuttoned. One of his sisters, Ryoko, walks in while he's doing so. Kise abruptly stops and flushes red, feeling extremely exposed all of a sudden. His eyes widen in synchronization with Ryoko's and his throat goes dry as she covers her eyes with one of her hands.

"Ryouta!" his sister shrieks. "What are you doing?!"

Kise stands there, frozen, "A victory dance! Why didn't you knock?!"

Ryoko laughs, "It's fine, I won't tell anyone about your new found hobby and passion."

"No! It's not! I just recieved good news, it's not a hobby!" he protests as she walks away, closing the door behind her, in a fit of giggles.

Kise huffs and picks up his phone.

Midorimacchi [06:14]: How do we get Akashi to confess?

Murasakibaracchi [06:15]: I'm hungry.

Aominecchi [06:20]: Get out.

* * *

Still flustered from his sister walking in on his dancing with his shirt unbuttoned, Kise walks towards his locker to find a note sticking out. He takes it and reads it.

'Back off. Akashi is mine. -Haizaki.'

What? _What_? Is Haizaki joking or is he serious? After they'd come so far, actually seen results from their hard work, Haizaki has to come along and ruin it. Kise crumples the note in his hand and stomps towards Midorima's locker, frustrated, angry, disappointed and just downright upset. This isn't fair, it's a horrific mistake on the universe's part -- on fate's part. Why can't Haizaki just back off?

"Midorimacchi!" he whines as Midorima closes his locker door.

Midorima turns to him, "Kise?"

Kise hands him the note, pouting all the while as Midorima reads it. His eyebrows furrow as he rereads it, jaw tightening at the name. Haizaki. He has a reputation for ruining things -- he's ruined people through basketball, ruined plans that the basketball team has had, and now he wants to ruin a perfectly good and functional couple and replace it with a disgustingly matched one.

"We have to do something." Midorima states, his expression showing cold, hard determination.

"That's what I'm saying!" Kise complains as Haizaki walks past.

Kise's eyes narrow when Haizaki licks his lips and smirks at them. That fucking bastard! How can he just smirk like that? Doesn't he realise he's basically destroying Kise's plans to help his friends?

"Don't fucking smirk at me, you little bitch." Kise sneers as Haizaki opens his locker.

Haizaki's smile fades and his eyes narrow, "What, are you scared that I'm going to steal Akashi from you? Or is it Tetsuya you're hoping to get him with? Either way, it won't work. I know I can win him over. Quit while you're ahead."

Kise feels a flare of anger ignite in him and spread through his bloodstream, "Why, you little..." Kise starts before Midorima clamps his hand over his mouth.

"Kise, don't waste your time and energy. We'll discuss this." Midorima mumbles before carrying Kise away from the scene he's about to become a part of.

* * *

"Zaki-chin?" Murasakibara asks.

Kise nods, pouting again.

"I guess the only thing we can do is occupy him with another girl or guy." Momoi says, nonchalantly, not seeming to see the problem here.

Kise nods, "Yeah, that's good and all but he seems pretty set on Akashicchi! How do we get him to budge?" 

"You could flirt with him." Aomine suggests. "I'm not letting Momoi go near him so don't even mention her."

Kise's eyes narrow icily, "Why don't you try to flirt with him, Aominecchi?"

"Fine!" Aomine yelled before walking away, Kise watched in wonder, his only thoughts being about how Aomine could have such _guts_ , how Aomine wasn't _afraid_ of someone like Haizaki -- everyone knows Haizaki is not to be messed with, especially considering how violent he is.

* * *

After basketball practice, Aomine decides to make his move. He walks over to Haizaki, still in his uniform and clears his throat loudly. Haizaki turns around, obviously annoyed from being disturbed from admiring Akashi through the crowd of uniformed basketball players.

"What is it, Daiki." he says nonchalantly, not even attempting to make his question sound like a question -- Aomine is fucking pissed off but he has to hide it in order for this to work.

"Want to get a smoothie after we change?" Aomine asks.

Haizaki licks his lips, "A smoothie? Nah, it's too fucking cold."

Aomine's fist is clenching but he forces his muscles to relax and obey him, "Coffee then. Your call."

"This ain't one of those shitty plans of yours and Ryouta's to try and get me to move off of Akashi, is it?" Haizaki asks. "Because if it is, you're in deep fucking shit, Daiki."

Damn it, Aomine thinks but plasters on a sweet, almost Kise-like, smile, "No. Just a friendly coffee, you know?"

"Fine, whatever." Haizaki says.

"Cool, see you in a bit."

Aomine walks away, his skin prickling. Ew. He's being forced into spending an hour or so with Haizaki for no reason other than to help keep the plans together. All for the end result, he tells himself as he changes back into his uniform, pulls his coat over his body, walks out with his head high. He won't mess up, he can't mess up, he'll do this for Kuroko and Akashi and Kise and Midorima and Murasakibara and Momoi. He'll only keep up this friendly act until Haizaki decides to move on to one of those erotic girls he usually tries to get with, and then it can go back to beating Haizaki up every other day behind the school and sour remarks in class.

* * *

As they walk to a nearby cafe, Aomine's phone buzzes a few times. He debates for a moment on whether to check the text messages with Haizaki so close by but Haizaki seems way more interested in the skirts of passing school girls so he takes the opportunity.

Kise Ryouta [16:47]: I had an idea!

Kise Ryouta [16:48]: We should get a tape recording of Akashicchi talking about how he doesn't like Haizaki in a romantic way!

Kise Ryouta [16:48]: Haizaki is bound to stop if Akashicchi rejects him!

Midorima Shintarou [16:50]: So we do like an interview of Akashi on Haizaki? Sounds good.

Aomine pushes his phone back into his coat pocket, and whistles as he pulls Haizaki into the cafe, reprimanding him -- "don't be such a pervert, that's really gross" -- as he does so. Haizaki argues with something about Aomine being exactly the same in the field of looking at girls to which Aomine just scoffs and replies with an explanation of how he doesn't try to look under the skirt of every girl. He can't help but feel slightly gross though, he knows that looking at girls' chests and trying to look up their skirts is in no way respectful of them -- girls are already objectified and he's not doing anything but contributing to that.

They sit down with their drinks -- Haizaki has a hot chocolate and Aomine went for a bitter coffee that he forgot to ask for extra sugar in -- and awkwardly make conversation at random points in their stay there. Akashi pops up quite a lot -- it's mainly Haizaki talking in an adoring voice about how powerful, strong and authoritative Akashi is -- and that's when it hits Aomine.

Haizaki doesn't really love Akashi.

He wants Akashi for his status.

Aomine feels sick to the point the he dumps his coffee in the bin beside them under the excuse that it was too bitter -- it's not exactly a lie -- and calls an end to this little outing, saying he needs to get home as he has a curfew (now this is a lie).

* * *

Aominecchi [18:56]: Haizaki doesn't love Akashi.

Midorimacchi [19:00]: What?

Aominecchi [19:01]: No, I mean, he wants Akashi for his status, not because he actually loves him.

Kise Ryouta [19:03]: Should have known.

Momocchi [19:11]: What do we do then?

Kise Ryouta [19:14]: Get Akashicchi to turn him down. We should also come up with another plan to get Akashicchi to show his love for Kurokocchi.

Murasakibaracchi [19:44]: Chocolate.

Kise Ryouta [19:53]: Murasakibaracchi! You're a genius! Valentine's Day is soon! We should get Akashicchi to make a move by then! But how?

Midorimacchi [19:59]: I'll tell you my plan tomorrow. See you.

Kise Ryouta [20:00]: Midorimacchi, genius as ever, always thinking ahead! See you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me at: kisekitty.tumblr.com, post your suggestions and tell me what you like and dislike about this fic! Do it! :D  
> Also, I, in no way, agree with looking at girls in disgusting ways like Aomine and Haizaki were in the chapter, I'm actually very against it which is why I added that paragraph about Aomine regretting it slightly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midorima pushes his glasses up and smiles, "I did, didn't I? Okay, this may seem like a very Kise-like plan but... we should play truth or dare after basketball practice today and when we it's Akashi's turn, he'll pick truth, because he always does, and at this point, we ask him if he'd date Haizaki or have any romantic or sexual relationship with him. He should answer with a no. Unless he does. Then, this entire plan was a waste."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick warning! This chapter gets a little bloody in the beginning, so if you aren't comfortable with that, or guys fighting, skip to the first horizontal rule!  
> The beginning of this is just because I love the idea of the Generation of Miracles being really good friends. Sorry this took a long time, I always intend to write but never do. I'm so horrible, sorry.  
> 

Midorimacchi [06:59]: Momoi, did you ever return the supplies we borrowed?

Aominecchi  [07:02]: You can hardly say we borrowed them. More like stole.

Midorimacchi [07:07]: 'Stole' makes me feel like a criminal. I am not a criminal.

Momocchi [07:20]: I never did. That was your task anyway.

Kise Ryouta [07:22]: Maybe we can just keep them?

Midorimacchi [07:29]: No. That's theft.

Momocchi [07:30]: The whole incident was.

Kise sighs, stretching his body a little to rid himself of the fatigue that still hasn't left him even though it's been about an hour since he woke up. He walks out of the house, hoping a little fresh air and exercise will make his tiredness go away. As he walks to school, he thinks to himself that they ought to return those supplies they stole-not-stole from the music department before one of them gets into serious trouble.

He arrives at school, feeling slightly more refreshed but dreading the day ahead of him -- Haizaki will no doubt be trying to find another way to mess up their plans so they need to hurry along with getting Akashi to show him that he isn't interested (in any way) in being Haizaki's romantic and/or sexual partner.

"Midorimacchi!" Kise calls out when he sees him walking to class.

Midorima stops and turns around, "Good morning, Kise." he says, posture perfect, as always.

"How do we get Akashicchi to tell Shougo-kun to stop?" he asks, linking arms with Midorima as Aomine runs over and slaps him on the back.

"Kise! Midorima!" he shouts, resting an arm on Kise's shoulder.

"Aominecchi!" Kise whines.

Aomine gives a good-natured (loud) laugh, "Chill out." he says.

"Guys!" Momoi says, tapping each of them on the back, Murasakibara close behind, greeting them with a groan as he moves to walk beside Midorima and clings to Aomine's arm.

At that moment, Haizaki steps out of a classroom. He licks his lips, a glint in his eyes, none of them really having an idea of what that meant.

"Oh, you guys? The five of you together never means anything good, does it?" he asks, taking a few steps closer to the frozen in place Generation of Miracles. "If I remember correctly, Akashi once said that your motives are hardly ever good. Isn't that right, Ryouta? So, the fact that you're with _these_ -" he makes a disgusted face, "guys makes me think that you want to try and steal Akashi away from me. You wouldn't do that to a team mate and friend, now, would you?" he asks, in a sneering tone.

Kise feels anger and frustration build up inside him -- if these emotions were on a thermometer, the thermometer would be broken -- and does something no one has ever thought of him being capable of. He punches Haizaki, square in the face. Blood drips from Haizaki's nose, some of it staining Kise's fist. Anger flashes through Haizaki's eyes, face contorting into a look of wild anger. He charges at Kise pushing him onto the floor and punching and kicking him. Kise feels tears prickle in his eyes at the amount of pain that jolts up his spine like electricity when Haizaki lands a particularly hard kick to his ribcage.

But that suddenly stops.

Kise looks around to see Haizaki being held back by Murasakibara and Midorima while Aomine punches the absolute hell out of him. Even with his vision pretty blurry from the tears and the impact when his head hit the floor, Kise can see how pained Haizaki looks -- Aomine must be really good at punching.

"Daiki! What on earth is this?" a stern voice, sounding suspiciously like Akashi's, barks.

Everything stops for a moment and Midorima and Murasakibara let go of Haizaki, causing him to slump to the floor.

* * *

While Kise is in detention along with Haizaki, after the fight they had, Momoi, Midorima and Aomine are sat in the canteen -- the loudest place in school -- and talking about their next plan.

"Mido-chin, you said you had a plan." Murasakibara says, lazily.

Midorima pushes his glasses up and smiles, "I did, didn't I? Okay, this may seem like a very Kise-like plan but... we should play truth or dare after basketball practice today and when we it's Akashi's turn, he'll pick truth, because he always does, and at this point, we ask him if he'd date Haizaki or have any romantic or sexual relationship with him. He should answer with a no. Unless he does. Then, this entire plan was a waste."

* * *

Basketball practice comes around way too fast for Midorima's liking, his stomach tying itself into anxious knots as the buzzer signalling the end of the first quarter goes off. They're given a five minute break and Midorima decides to do a bit of jogging around the court to burn off the adrenaline. He does a few laps when Kise stops him.

"Midorimacchi, what's the plan?" Kise asks.

Midorima jogs on the spot, "Ask Momoi." he says.

Kise's eyebrows furrow, "Nervous, Midorimacchi?"

Midorima nods and stopped jogging as Aomine approaches them. Haizaki eyes the three of them, almost suspiciously, but doesn't react in any way. That black eye is such a good look on him...

"Don't worry, we all are." Aomine mumbles while Kise narrows his eyes and says something about how they should 'be trying to support Midorimacchi', Aomine replying with a comment that goes along the lines of 'knowing others are going through the same thing as you often helps'.

Midorima blocks it all out and gets back into position, keeping an eye on Akashi and Haizaki and how they interact -- thankfully they hardly do.

* * *

After basketball practice, Kise calls the Generation of Miracles, and Haizaki, over and asks if they can play a quick game of truth and dare to 'motivate him to do his homework' and Akashi rolls his eyes but agrees because Kuroko is staying back to play as well. The other members of the Generation of Miracles give what their typical reaction would be. They sit down in the middle of the court and Kise starts first, trying to act as natural as possible, despite the handful of butterflies that come to life.

"Uh.. Murasakibaracchi! Truth or dare?" Kise asks.

Murasakibara swallows the few crisps he's chewed, "Food."

Kise slaps his forehead, "Murasakibaracchi! Spoil sport!" he says, pouting. "Fine. Aominecchi, truth or dare?" Kise asks, hoping for a better response -- he doesn't want to be the one to have to ask Akashi the big question.

Luckily, Aomine seems to notice, "Dare!"

"I dare you to... kiss Midorimacchi's cheek!" Kise says, licking his lips.

Aomine grumbles and leans over, planting a quick, barely there kiss to Midorima's cheek. Midorima flushes red and sends dirty looks in Kise's direction for putting him in such an embarrassing position. Kise just smiles and winks, causing Midorima to blush even more.

"Okay, Akashi, truth or dare?" Aomine asks.

Akashi wastes no time hesitating or pondering, "Truth, you know I won't risk my reputation with a silly dare."

Aomine's face twists into a sly grin and he glances at Haizaki, who is hardly paying any attention, evidently just here because Akashi is, "Okay. Is it true that you love Haizaki?"

Akashi looks absolutely _horror stricken_ at the mere _thought_ of him even being remotely nice to Haizaki, "Of course not! Where did you get such an idea?!" Akashi yells, almost angrily.

"Woah, woah, sorry, it's just Haizaki likes you and we just wanted to know if you like him back!" Aomine says defensively.

Akashi turns towards Haizaki, a flicker of annoyance and fury in his eyes, "Shougo, is this true?"

"I, w-well I-I mean --"

"Fucking answer me! Is. This. True?!" Akashi roars, causing the other members of the Generation of Miracles to flinch and scoot backwards.

Haizaki looks down, almost in shame, "Y-yes, it is.." he mumbles in reply and scrambles away, out of sheer fear.

* * *

Aominecchi [20:30]: Did you see the look of fucking terror on that bastard's face?! Priceless!

Midorimacchi [20:34]: Kise, I'm going to get you.

Kise Ryouta [20:35]: Aominecchi - yes, it was amazing! Midorimacchi - sorry! ε=ε=(っ*´□`)っ

Momocchi [20:40]: Did you return the supplies, Midorima-kun?

Midorimacchi [20:41]: I'll, uh, get back to you on that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Message me on Tumblr at kisekitty.tumblr.com! We can talk about this fanfiction or any other pairings you may like! I take requests too!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midorimacchi [07:05]: You see, Aomine, theoretically, the odds are on our side, as there are five of us and two of them. The King's Game is a very simple concept -- the person with the King stick has to command the other numbers to do whatever they want. If one of us five can get it, we have an advantage in this plan as we can force Akashi and Kuroko to do couple-y stuff like kissing, hugging and serenading each other. A very well thought out and structured plan, Momoi, I commend you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! Have a great Easter everyone! It's a two week holiday for me, hopefully I'll update this fic more!

Momocchi [06:33]: Guess who just had the best idea ever?

Aominecchi [06:49]: You?

Momocchi [06:50]: Yes!

Midorimacchi [06:55]: Let's hear it then.

Momocchi [06:56]: King's Game!

Aominecchi [06:57]: I'm so fucking confused.

Kise's eyes lighten up at this -- he can't believe they've actually come up with a reason, a fucking excuse for making Akashi and Kuroko make out! Momoi's a fucking genius and Kise quickly types out a message.

Kise Ryouta [07:00]: Momoi, you bloody genius!

Momocchi [07:01]: Thank you!

Aominecchi [07:02]: Still confused...

Midorimacchi [07:05]: You see, Aomine, theoretically, the odds are on our side, as there are five of us and two of them. The King's Game is a very simple concept -- the person with the King stick has to command the other numbers to do whatever they want. If one of us five can get it, we have an advantage in this plan as we can force Akashi and Kuroko to do couple-y stuff like kissing, hugging and serenading each other. A very well thought out and structured plan, Momoi, I commend you.

Murasakibaracchi [07:07]: Nice plan.

Momocchi [07:09]: (／(ｴ)＼)

Kise Ryouta [07:10]: Midorimacchi never commends me for my plans! (இ﹏இ`｡)

Midorimacchi [07:11]: That's because yours aren't as good.

Kise puts his phone down and grins as he leaves the house. He doesn't have sticks but maybe they can just write the numbers one to six and the word king on pieces of paper and it will suffice.

* * *

It's time for their weekly love note and this week, they've decided to use a poem off the internet that Aomine had found (Kise was very surprised when Aomine mentioned that he'd had an idea for something romantic -- he's a very lewd and dirty-minded person, so of course, all of them were impressed).  Midorima had complained about how it was horrifically cheesy and he didn't want to write down such sappy words but Kise had tempted him with the promise of a new book on basketball techniques and a free coffee every day of next week.

"'Every time I think of you, Kuroko, I feel the intensity of loving you like you could never imagine. What I want more than anything is to hold you in my arms, and tell you just how much I love you, and how much I want you in my life. Please, don't ever doubt my love for you, because it is as real today as it was the day we first began to share a love.'" Midorima reads out, gagging at the end at how sentimental it is. "This is outrageous."

Momoi giggles, "Love is all about the right balance between small and large gestures, Midorima-kun!"

"I never want to fall in love then." Midorima says. "It's too... sickly-sweet for me. Like honey."

* * *

At lunch, Kise picks at his food as he listens to Momoi drone on and on and on about the team they have to face next at the middle school championships. Momoi is a great person but sometimes, just listening to her talk about something, occasionally telling Aomine to 'shut the fuck up, Dai-chan', can get pretty tedious. He looks around and even Midorima looks bored. Just as Momoi is reaching the climax of her plan, Akashi clears his throat.

"Tetsuya." he says.

Kuroko looks up, like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming bus, "Akashi-kun?"

Akashi looks down in disgust at the small salad Kuroko is eating, "How many days in a row have you been having the a hundred and thirty yen salad?"

"About... four?" Kuroko says.

Akashi's nose crinkles, "You're going to get thinner this way, Tetsuya. This tiny salad is keeping you going for another three hours? I'll cook you a meal for tomorrow."

"A-Akashi-kun, you don't have to!" Kuroko says, a light blush dusting his cheeks. "I'll be fine!"

"I will not stand for my best friend to lose weight so rapidly!" Akashi practically yells and Kuroko winces.

"Fine.." he says, continuing to eat the leafy green salad -- Kise takes a look at it... it is pretty small; smaller than what a middle schooler should be eating, let alone a basketball player... at least Akashi is observant!

* * *

After basketball practice -- which was very awkward, with Haizaki there; he couldn't stop sending glares and dirty looks in Aomine's and Kise's direction... he knows that they're up to something and he wants to foil their plans but because of how Akashi outright yelled at him yesterday, Haizaki remained silent and kept his distance from them all, the horror stricken face of Akashi still buried deep in his mind -- Kise suggests they go to his house for 'some harmless fun and relaxation'. Everyone agreed, except Kuroko, saying he would rather read a book than 'hang around with you hooligans' but Aomine persuaded him somehow.

On the way to Kise's house, Kise and Midorima walk behind everyone, watching how Akashi and Kuroko interact -- there's definitely an aura of hesitancy, as if they both want to leap into each other's arms and make out, the fear of rejection is what is stopping them. Kise gives Midorima a bored looking face and Midorima nods -- "it's getting rather boring, watching the two of them like this!".

Once they get there, Kise throws his bag onto his bed while the others sit down on the floor and rest their bags in their laps respectfully. Kise sits down with them.

"Let's play a game!" he says.

Aomine moves to lay on Kise's bed, "Which one?" he asks.

"Hm... King's game?" Kise suggests, even though five out of seven players knew that he was going to say that.

Everyone shrugs and response and Kise takes out the cards he'd made in the last five minutes of his art lesson from his pocket, turns them face down and scatters them on the table. They all pick one and attempt to keep their faces stoic. Kise scans their body language to see who got the King's card. He knows it's Aomine.

"Who has the King's card?" Akashi finally asks and Aomine raises his hand slightly, Akashi sighs in response. "Get going then, Daiki."

Aomine thinks for a minute, "Numbers three and four, wave at each other." he says and Murasakibara and Momoi wave at each other and grin -- Aomine makes a mental note not to pick three and four again, "Five and two, kiss each other." he says and Midorima and Kise flush red.

"Wh-what the hell, Aominecchi?!" Kise says, his cheeks literally on fire.

"You heard me." Aomine snickers -- he'd been so confident that five and two would be Akashi and Kuroko but oh well.

Kise leans towards Midorima and quickly presses a kiss to Midorima's lips. Midorima briefly kisses back before breaking the kiss and turning away from Kise. Aomine guffaws, "You guys look so silly when you're blushing!"

"You try kissing your least favourite friend!" Midorima snaps.

Kise pouts, "Midorimacchi, you don't really mean that, do you?" he whines -- Midorima doesn't reply.

"Moving on!" Aomine demands. "Number one, try to seduce number six."

Akashi glares at Aomine, "I'm not the seductive type, Daiki -- I'm not a pervert."

"Aomine-kun, I'm not sure Akashi-kun is comfortable with seducing me." Kuroko says.

Aomine clears his throat and mimics Akashi, "I am absolute! Listen to my orders!"

Akashi glares but turns to Kuroko, "Ahem... the sight of you makes me... harder than... than... wood..." he mumbles, his cheeks heating up -- he looks down.

Kuroko looks and sounds like he's being strangled as he blushes -- oh god, oh god, oh god, his heart is palpitating, why did Aomine have to choose such a dirty command, is he literally serious? The room feels like it's spinning and Kuroko can't breathe, this is like a dream come true, except it's not, Akashi doesn't really like him, it's just a command, so Kuroko takes a deep, shaky breath, despite the feeling of his trachea constricting, "D-do you l-live on a chicken farm? B-because you sure know how to... raise a c-c-cock..." Kuroko mutters and Aomine's guffawing now because of the fact that Kuroko -- for once -- said something so crude and disgusting, while Momoi puts a hand on his back and gives him a thumbs up.

Akashi is red, almost the colour of a beetroot as he blows out a breath, "That was... horrifically uncharacteristic of me.."

Aomine laughs, "Okay! One and six, calm down and then kiss!" he says.

"What? Already? You just picked on us, Aomine-kun!" Kuroko protests, not prepared for another bout of embarrassment.

Aomine clicks his tongue in annoyance, "Chop, chop! The king isn't going to wait all day!"

Akashi huffs in annoyance and walks over to Kuroko. Kuroko's heart leaps into his throat as their faces get closer... and closer...

Kuroko feels as though he's soaring through the air when Akashi's lips meet his and, selfishly, he hopes that Akashi will never pull away. The euphoria is overwhelming but unfortunately, after a few short seconds, it comes to and end -- Kuroko almost feeling disappointed when it does.

The rest of the evening continues with Aomine consistently picking on Kuroko and Akashi in this game and Akashi is beginning to suspect that something strange is going on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a headcanon that Momoi prefers bear emoticons because they're cuter.  
> Akashi is catching on!  
> Talk to me on Tumblr: kisekitty.tumblr.com


End file.
